1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method, for displaying an image on a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a game apparatus that takes, by a camera, an image of a game card placed in the real space and displays a virtual object at a position where the game card is displayed. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-72667 (Patent Document 1), an image of a game card placed in the real space is taken by a camera connected to a game apparatus, and the orientation and the direction of the game card, and the distance between the camera and the game card in the real space are calculated on the basis of the taken image. A virtual object to be displayed on a display device is changed in accordance with the calculated orientation, direction, and distance.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to change the display of the virtual object, it is necessary to greatly change the orientations of the camera and the game card. Thus, there is room for improvement in the operability of a user.